


Touch

by donotaskforlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotaskforlove/pseuds/donotaskforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is always hugging them, kissing them, and smothering them with affection. Until he doesn't, one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Zayn's fault. He's, like, the master of physical affection and the guys are his playground. The recent pics/gifs certainly played a role. It also might be the fact that I ship Zayn with everyone in the group, to all the way to Zayn/table and Zayn/pencil. 
> 
> My friend Keltie should be very proud of herself and her enabling. Again, not Brit-picked, so super sorry. Also written super quickly, so...
> 
> This is pointless fluff with some H/C. You have been warned.

They tend to make fun of Zayn for being very physically affectionate, but they never mean anything by it. Zayn knows that all four of them have been unconsciously conditioned to crave Zayn's hugs and cuddles. It is a necessity to them. He knows this with a certain conviction that makes it relatively easy to do what he does next.

During a radio interview, the host asks them a question about physical space and boundaries between bandmates on the tour bus. It devolves into them ragging on one another and throwing Zayn under the bus, when Louis happily announces, “Zayn gets his energy and vitamins from hugs. Like, I think he'd be in an extremely poor state if he were to go one day without constantly hanging off one of us, all octopus-like.” Louis reaches over to pet Zayn on the head, but Zayn slaps his hand away, all affronted and outraged, and says into the mic, “Lies and slander. They are all lying.”

Liam smiles at Zayn all patronizingly and says, “Aw, Zayn. We think you make an especially adorable octopus, if it means anything.” Louis quickly says, “But there is no such a thing as a cute octopus, Liam. Really.”

Zayn crosses his arms tightly to his chest and slumps a little in his chair. “I hate you all,” he says, to no one in particular.

;;;

That night, in his hotel room, Zayn makes a bet of sorts with himself. He'd make it with one of the lads, all proper like, but they'd end up sabotaging him.

It's true that Zayn likes to hug and touch a bit more than what might constitute as normal, but it isn't his fault. He comes from a huge family of touchy-feely people (including his numerous relatives and cousins), where they all kiss one another on the cheek and hug all the time. It's, like, in his genes. Zayn can't fight something that is that ingrained in him, basically. The second he stopped being wary of the boys two years ago, it was on. It also helped that Louis was kind of like him from the very beginning.

The plan is to not to touch the other lads in any display of physical affection throughout the entire day, for two weeks. It'll be like a test. Zayn is really curious how long they'll last before they catch on (and feel out of sorts over it). It'll be interesting to observe, in a very scientific way. Zayn decides to do it for science.

And to show them that they crave Zayn's touches like breathing. It'll be a good lesson for them to learn. Especially Louis.

Zayn just needs to outlast their inevitable breakdown.

;;;

The very next morning, during breakfast, Zayn keeps things very casual. No careless arm over the shoulder, no pats on the head, no sly kisses to the cheek, and no joking pokes or pinches.

Safe to say, the first day is boring for Zayn. The lads all appear to be relatively at ease and in good spirits throughout most of the day. At one point, Harry stops Zayn with a hand to the arm to tell him something, his eyebrows all bunched together questioningly, but nothing comes out. Harry opens and closes his mouth twice, before he says, “I forget what I was going to say.” Harry squeezes his hand around Zayn's forearm and Zayn has to fight the impulse not to cover Harry's hand with his own. Zayn can't crack. It's too early in the game. Also, he'd never live it down if they found out about it afterwards. They'd take the piss out of Zayn for the next decade.

“Yeah?” Zayn says, trying to be helpful. Harry frowns and mutters, “Never mind. Sorry,” and leaves Zayn hanging alone in the hallway, his door closing softly in Zayn's face.

It feels a little bit like failure.

;;;

Thankfully, things get better over the next few days. Well, better for Zayn, anyway. During their interviews, Zayn notices how much the boys fidget and move around. Zayn patiently and diligently answers questions, cracks some jokes that fall somewhat flat, and tries not to grin each time Liam scratches at his chin and face, and how Louis taps his foot restlessly on the floor, practically buzzing in his seat. Zayn wants to throw an around Louis' shoulders and hug him to his side, but doesn't. Zayn wants to place a comforting hand to Liam's back, but doesn't. It very well might kill him.

Finally, in a weirdly manic burst of energy, Liam throws his arm around Zayn's shoulders, as though Zayn is a lifejacket in the sea and Liam is drowning. Zayn gets smashed against Liam's side, and can't help grinning. Harry shoots a look at him, and Zayn winks in reply.

Towards the end of the interview, Louis puts a hand on Zayn's thigh, and leans in to whisper to Zayn, “You feeling okay?” Zayn smiles back at him and shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, I'm good,” he says, and Liam unconsciously tightens his hold.

Louis doesn't remove his hand from Zayn's thigh until they have to leave.

Zayn's thigh feels hot and branded as they walk to the van to go back to their hotel, and he can't help pressing down at the spot during the car ride.

;;;

The next day, on their way to a morning show taping, Harry and Niall bombard Zayn as they all make their way to the lift and to the awaiting car. Zayn feels like a book and Harry and Niall are the bookends. He can tell that they aren't doing it on purpose. Niall is completely oblivious to the fact that he's shadowing Zayn for most of the trek down (peering down a his mobile for most of the time), while Harry looks sullen and reserved. His shoulder bumps against Zayn's in the lift, his arms crossed over his chest in this defiant sort of way. Zayn can't help cracking up into a smile, because this observational stuff is kind of, like, all sorts of fun.

On the walk to the car, Harry puts his big, solid hand to Zayn's back to guide him to the back of the van (Niall goes before Zayn), and then sits down right next to him. Their sides and thighs touch initially, and when Zayn scoots over a little to make some more room, Harry simply scoots along with him and sprawls out a little. Once again, Harry and Niall are the bookends and Zayn is caught in the middle.

Liam turns his head to sneak a look at them, and to ask, “Are you sure you lads are comfortable there? All squished together like that?” Harry replies with a tone that is very final and annoyed, when he says, “Yes, we are. Turn around.” Liam rolls his eyes at Harry's dramatics and turns back around in his place. Zayn hears Louis say, “There, there,” and then Louis' hand goes to rest at the back of Liam's neck.

“I would just like to say that I need more food before I can function today,” Niall murmurs, slumping sideways into Zayn, putting his head on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn bites back on a grin and on ruffling Niall's hair. They had breakfast an hour ago.

Harry huffs out a snort and says, “You are unbelievable.” Niall mumbles back (nearly asleep), “Your mum is unbelievable,” and Harry grins at Niall (or what is the messy top of Niall's head), and simply says, “I know.”

Zayn zones out for most of the ride, so it shocks him a little when Harry's chin digs in his shoulder and his shaggy head peers down at Zayn's mobile. Harry had been glaring at the zooming scenery with great bias in the beginning, and Zayn had left him to it, a little amused. Zayn was playing Angry Birds halfheartedly as a way to pass the time. Liam had his big headphones on, and Louis was huddled in his seat, presumably sleeping.

“That is a terrible score. You should be ashamed,” Harry says, rubbing his cheek on Zayn's shoulder. “I am,” Zayn answers, keeping his voice quiet and hushed. There is a weird sort of thrill when Harry doesn't immediately pull back into his space. Harry accepts their hugs, kisses, and generally loud and obnoxious forms of affection with a practiced nonchalance, but his way of showing that he cares is more subtle. Zayn is caught thinking that it's as though one must earn them, those little, fond moments, where Harry wants to drop a kiss to their cheek, or hug them. Zayn feels a little electrified for no understandable reason at all.

“Your gaming privileges should be taken away, since you are so shit at this and all,” Harry says just as quietly, his voice a low rumble. Zayn wants to rub his cheek against Harry's and feel the heat bleeding into his shirt on his skin, but he doesn't. Instead, he says, “Yeah.”

And when Harry lifts his head to smile at him (a little knowingly, a little fondly), Zayn knows it's over. Harry's smile is one of those small, real ones, but there is still a little bit of a dimple there. Harry leans forward a few more inches and Zayn breaks eye contact, looks straight-ahead. It feels like an ending. It feels like getting caught.

When Harry's lips brush against Zayn's cheek in a kiss, Zayn feels trapped. Harry stays, doesn't move away immediately, and when he whispers to Zayn, “I know,” Zayn doesn't have to ask him what it is, and how he knows.

Zayn lets the stiffness melt out his body (he didn't even realize how uncomfortable he was until that second), and then tilts into Harry. Into Harry's hug.

Zayn naps for the rest of the ride, and doesn't even care all that much that he has lost.

;;;

All of them decide on grabbing dinner in their hotel rooms, so they don't go out to eat once the taping is over. For whatever reason, they decide on ganging up on Zayn and crowding into his room to order up their food.

Louis groans weakly and sprawls all over Zayn's bed. “Please, you must hurry up with our sustenance,” Louis begs to the hotel operator, having ordered all of their food already.

Zayn stands there and laughs to himself, at how pitiful Louis sounds. Liam steps up behind him and brackets Zayn's hips with his hands, knocking into him a little when he teeters back and forth on his feet. “You're kind of quiet,” Liam hedges, and for whatever reason, Zayn doesn't lean back into Liam, doesn't touch Liam in return—isn't entirely honest with him. Zayn feels Harry looking at him, and he doesn't look back. It's still fun. It can still be a thing.

Zayn throws a careful smile over his shoulder at Liam and says, “I'm good, Li. Promise.” Then, in the next moment, he says, “Need to take a piss,” and basically struggles not to run to the loo and hide.

Harry shouts after him, “Liar!”

Zayn ignores him. He'll do it one more day, just to really put things into perspective.

;;;

The next morning, Louis ambushes him in front of his hotel room just as Zayn is stepping out. Zayn thinks everything is cool, everything is okay (Louis doesn't know), because Louis isn't hurling dramatic accusations at him. If Harry had told him, Louis would probably send himself into a fit laughing at Zayn.

Louis just looks reserved and drawn. He's peering at Zayn like he doesn't know what do with him. “Do you need anything, Louis?” Zayn tries, hoping to get a better read on him. Louis' mouth falls open, and then clicks shut. He huffs out a small, unhappy laugh, and flicks his eyes up at Zayn.

“Do you know,” Louis says, conversationally and entirely civilly, “I'd been thinking that you were experiencing this, like, terribly, horribly traumatic thing for the past week? And not telling any of us about it?”

Zayn's mouth falls open and his hands unconsciously rise up to touch Louis, to center himself. “What do you mean? I said I was fine,” Zayn reassures him, feeling a little sick to his stomach. Feeling a lot embarrassed.

Louis smiles thinly and crosses his arms over his chest. He doesn't let Zayn get to him. “I mean,” Louis says slowly, hurt flickering over his face, “that while you were having a laugh at our expense, we were worried sick about you.” Zayn opens his mouth to somehow defend himself, to say that it's their fault, anyway, when Louis blurts out (his eyes kind of wide and startled), “I love it when you are affectionate.”

It's so simple, and Zayn knows that he does, but it still leaves him a little winded. Maybe Zayn still isn't sure if they do. Maybe it all gets twisted around in his head—how much he needs the contact, and how much they put up with it. Zayn slumps against the wall and huddles in on himself, feeling small. It looks like Louis is blushing and biting at his lower lip. Zayn promised Louis that he would be Louis' older brother when Louis had told him that he'd always wanted one. Louis' eyes had crinkled at the corners in an overly happy and incredulous smile, as he'd told Zayn, “But I'm older than you, silly.” Zayn had shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don't care.” Zayn had promised to himself he'd never let anyone hurt Louis' feelings.

Now, it looks like Louis would rather be anywhere else than by Zayn, but Louis bulldozes ahead almost stubbornly and tells Zayn, “We love your hugs, your kisses. The lot of it. They just—it grounds us.” Then, Louis kind of straightens up and glares a little at Zayn (runs a hand quickly through his hair), and adds, “There, I've said it. I hope you can drop this bullshit and... whatever.” Louis spins around on his heel to march down the hallway just as Zayn propels himself at Louis and knocks him into the wall.

Zayn quickly sputters out, “I am so sorry, I was just—look, I was stupid, okay? I wanted to, to—it was supposed to, like, show you guys something.” He has his head buried in Louis' neck and is kind of clutching at him for dear life. When Louis wraps his arms around him and hugs him back, Zayn feels like he could cry. Louis' fingers dig into his sides and shoulders. After a moment, he pulls back a little to kiss Zayn on the cheek (with a small, watery smile), and says with a little difficulty, “Come on. Let's pick this up again later, yeah? We're making a scene.” Zayn nods his head a little and swallows a few times.

Zayn keeps an arm around Louis' shoulders all the way down the lift and to the lobby to meet the others.

And then he pulls Liam and Niall into a crushing group hug. Liam's voice is muffled in Zayn's shoulder when he says, “I'm glad you're good. I'm really glad.”

Harry mutters, “Idiot,” and Zayn ignores him.

;;;

They are doing a radio interview for their third single, and when the host asks, “If you had to choose a member of the group to be the glue guy, who'd it be?”

Zayn opens his mouth to say something vague and proper, when the guys all say, “Zayn.”

Zayn laughs a little and says, “They're lying. It's all of us. We all take turns being the glue guy,” and then hides his face in Niall's shoulder and ignores the way Harry kindly says, “Aw, isn't he the sweetest. Hug him for me, Liam.”

Zayn gets crushed in a group hug, and although his hair looks slightly wonky afterwards, he can't help returning Louis' happy grin.

 

End!


End file.
